


Was Anyone Going To Tell Me?

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [93]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Other, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: ScrubbThat: [Image description: Ok, was anyone going to tell me Dr Fell and Dr Crowley are married, or was I just supposed to find out when they held hands?]One Shot
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 38
Kudos: 1002
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	Was Anyone Going To Tell Me?

Server: Alumni-Student Interactions & Professors

#Pre-Graduation Tips: Spill the Tea

ScrubbThat: [Image description: Ok, was anyone going to tell me Dr Fell and Dr Crowley are married, or was I just supposed to find out when they held hands?]

NotAChocolateWar: Hehehe, discovering Dear Anthony's identity is practically a rite of passage

NotAChocolateWar posted a video: Another One Bites the Dust

AppleEaterTM: Makes you see things differently, doesn't it? And a lot of companies around here know that - boosts your chance of getting work somewhere good

ScrubbThat: We were just talking and then he was there telling us to cut it out. And then Dr Fell showed up behind him

Fiend4Coffee: And they were married. OMG they were married!

ScrubbThat: Yeah, that

ScrubbThat: I just - don't know what to think now. I mean, they're very different

AValiantScar: Only on the outside. If you didn't know, you could easily mix them up. Don't ask me how I know that

2Gentle4MyWheels: Well, now you've got me curious

AValiantScar: I really don't want to talk about it

2Gentle4MyWheels: No worries, not asking. Promise

AppleEaterTM: You're in good company - pretty sure something like this happens every year

AppleEaterTM: My first year, they showed up to the Xmas dinner as a couple, stunned a lot of people

JustEd: Mine, they got co-opted for a History lesson on bias and sources. It was...interesting

MagnificentPete: I just wince when I remember my first year. I was constantly tripping over my own feet, probably because half the time my feet were in my mouth.

2Gentle4MyWheels: Wasn't that the year we had to wait until Valentine's day for them to cross the line in undeniability?

JustEd: Come off it, Pete, you weren't that bad. I was the one that messed up the year

MagnificentPete: Yeah, Sue, I think it was

NotAChocolateWar: How do they reveal it? Let me count the ways...

WouldWorker: You could always just ask them, you know?

The text to speech paused, and Crowley set his plant mister down beside his home plants and padded back to the computer, only to find Aziraphale already there.

"Eavesdropping, angel?" he asked, then with a quick grin, his fingers pattered across the keyboard.

Fiend4Coffee: You could. @FlamingSword are you around?

Aziraphale nudged him. "Of course I'm around, you foul fiend. Who do you think brought your coffee over?"

Crowley lounged back in his chair and scooped up the afore-mentioned mug of coffee. "I couldn't possibly comment, angel. If I did, I'd have to thank them."

"Your gratitude is noted, my dear. Now, do we enlighten them or not? Gracious, it's been quite a few, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, angel, it has." Crowley pulled up a separate window for Aziraphale to log in. "You want to talk to them? I know you like face to face better, but they're a bit scattered for that."

"I don't think they need all the details, my dear, just a few to get them going."

FlamingSword: You called, dears?

NotAChocolateWar: Idle speculation on the reveals, nothing urgent

FlamingSword: Gracious! Most of them were simple interactions, or just seeing us together as we normally are. I really don't understand what the fuss is about Anthony, the poor dear just can't get a break.

Crowley nudged Aziraphale back, cackling softly as he listened. "Taking revenge on me already, are you?"

"Me?" Aziraphale quipped back with patently false innocence. "Vengeful? I am but a soft angel, and not built for smiting in any way bar one."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm thoroughly smitten, get on with it."

FlamingSword: Who else would I bring as a plus-four but my husband?

Crowley sighed. "Plus-one, angel. It's plus-one. Plus-fours are something you wear."

Aziraphale gave him a small, wicked, smile, and Crowley groaned.

"Sorry, angel, not up to being wrapped around you today. Cuddles acceptable instead?"

"Always, my dear."

NotAChocolateWar: Plus-four?

FlamingSword: Four better, four worse, four richer, four poorer...

NotAChocolateWar: rofl

AppleEaterTM: *groans*

2Gentle4MyWheels: :laughing:

FlamingSword: There were, however, a few times when that wasn't enough. Let me see..

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering:
> 
> Eve - AppleEaterTM  
> Crowley - Fiend4Coffee  
> Warlock - NotAChocolateWar  
> Aziraphale - FlamingSword  
> Pete - MagnificentPete  
> Sue - 2Gentle4MyWheels  
> Ed - JustEd  
> Lucille - AValiantScar  
> Clarence - ScrubbThat  
> Jo - WouldWorker


End file.
